Somebody Help Me
by ForeverCharmed109
Summary: [Set in season 8 during Vaya Con Leos. If you haven’t seen season 8 this story contains spoilers.] Cole returns from limbo for some reason while Piper’s trying to save Leo from the Angel of Death. Coop comes to help Phoebe and Paige find love.
1. A Hello and A Goodbye

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Summery Set in season 8 during Vaya Con Leos. If you haven't seen season 8 this story contains spoilers. Cole returns from limbo for some reason while Piper's trying to save Leo from the Angel of Death. Coop comes to help Phoebe find love earlier then he should've. Paige is the sister that knows Cole's back! There's also a return of another character from the past!

Authors Note: You'll probably never guess who the character from the past is, but I'll give you a hint. He/She knew the sisters, hope that narrows it down... a little.

Chapter 1 A Return and a Goodbye

The spell Piper had cast backfired and now every man looked exactly like Leo! The wasn't what was supposed to happen, the spell was just supposed to make Leo invisible to the Angel of Death. Piper didn't know what to tell Leo because, he was for sure going to die. She just couldn't let that happen, but it had to happen for some unknown reason.

Paige was at a café while Phoebe was supposedly shopping at the mall. She sighed and continued to drink her cookies and cream cappuccino. The witch/whitelighter saw someone that she wasn't expecting to see ever again, Cole Turner. Paige finished her cappuccino, threw it in the trash, and tried to walk out without being noticed, but Cole did see her. He walked over to her and Paige cursed under her breath.

"How'd you come back?" Paige asked Cole and he sighed.

"The Elders brought me back, but please don't ask me why because, I'm not allowed to tell." Cole informed her and Paige sighed.

"Fine, but this better not be some twisted way to get my sister back." Paige told him.

"I'm not trying to get Phoebe back." Cole informed Paige and she was unconvinced, "Please don't tell your sisters I'm back."

"I won't tell my sisters that you're back." Paige told him and she walked to an alley before she orbed out.

_Halliwell Manor_

Paige heard noises from the attic and quickly ran up there. She saw Piper there making a potion and casting a spell. The witch/whitelighter wondered why her sister was doing that. Piper didn't seem to notice that Paige was standing right there.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Paige asked her oldest sister and saw that Piper was crying.

"Leo's going to die and I can't do anything to stop it!" Piper told her youngest sister and Paige looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Why can't you stop it? We've cheated death before, so why should this be any different?" Paige asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know, but the Angel of Death told me that 'everything happens for a reason' and I don't know what he meant." She said as tears fell down her face. Paige walked over to Piper and embraced her sister as they both cried.

"We know that everything happens for a reason like when Prue died. Even though I've never met her I'm still sad that she died." Paige informed Piper and the oldest sister nodded. The sisters stopped hugging and they saw Leo walk into the attic.

"What's going on?" Leo asked the sisters.

"Something that we can't stop." Paige told Leo cryptically and Piper nodded agreeing with Paige.

"What's going to happen?" Leo asked and Piper decided to tell him. She walked over to her husband and looked at him sadly.

"You're going to die." Piper quietly told him and Leo looked shocked and sad.

"Why?" He asked and Piper shook her head.

"We don't know why. All we know for sure is that something big is going to happen." Paige informed Leo and he sadly nodded. The three of them walked downstairs and outside to Piper's car. Suddenly gunshots were heard and Leo was shot. Piper didn't have enough time to freeze time so that Leo could live. Paige ran into the house and called 911 leaving Piper outside with Leo. Piper sat down next to Leo and saw that he wasn't breathing.

"Leo, please don't die." Piper said as she pulled Leo as far up as she could while sitting down. She soon realized that he was dead and hugged him while she cried, "No, no, no." Paige came back outside and saw that Leo was dead. She sat down next to Piper and hugged her oldest sister. Piper and Paige were still crying when the ambulance arrived. The paramedics saw that he was dead, so they put him in a big black bag. They put his corpse on the ambulance and drove away.

Paige and Piper sadly walked into the manor and saw that Phoebe and Billie had returned. Those two were oblivious to what had just happened, but seeing the tear stained faces of Piper and Paige knew that it wasn't good.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked her sisters and Piper couldn't even comprehend the fact that Leo was dead.

"Leo was shot and he's now dead." Paige told Phoebe through her tears and Phoebe looked shocked, "The Angel of Death told Piper that this had to happen." Paige finished and the two now looked sad. They noticed that Piper had walked upstairs in tears. Phoebe, Paige, and Billie decided to leave her alone for a few hours.

"I'll be back later." Paige told Phoebe and Billie then walked out of the manor. She drove her car to the cemetery where her adoptive parents and real family were buried. The witch/whitelighter visited their graves and even cried knowing that someday she would die and be buried in the ground or in the mausoleum where Prue and the rest of the family was buried. Paige didn't like thinking about death, but knew she had to because being a witch and a whitelighter meant that you probably didn't get to live long. After a few hours of being at the cemetery Paige went back to the manor.

Phoebe and Billie saw Paige return and told her that Piper hadn't left her room. Paige decided to go up and talk to her sister. When she got to Piper's room she heard crying and walked into the room. Piper wiped the tears from her face and turned around to look at her youngest sister. Paige knew that her sister had recently been crying and sat down next to her.

"Piper, it's okay to miss him. I know that you still miss Prue, but they're not going to come back. It's also alright to hate him for leaving you and I know it's hard to move on. You'll never forget Leo because, he'll always somehow be with you." Paige said trying to comfort Piper and she managed a small smile.

"Thanks Paige." Piper said and embraced her sister.

"Your welcome." Paige said and the two stood up then walked downstairs. Wyatt and Chris were at Piper and Phoebe's fathers house so they were okay.

"Piper, how are you doing?" Phoebe asked her sister.

"I'm fine besides the fact that I just lost my husband." Piper answered trying not to sound angry.

"Good to hear that you're fine." Phoebe told Piper and they both smiled. Paige orbed out as she heard a jingling in her head and ended 'up there'. She saw elders and whitelighters there and was wondering why she was summoned.

_Somewhere 'Up There'_

"Paige, something big's about to happen." One of the older elders, Liam, informed her.

"What's going to happen?" Paige asked him worried.

"We currently don't know." Liam said and Paige rolled her eyes.

"Why do I find that not shocking?" She asked no one in particular and Liam sighed.

"Just go and prepare your sisters for the upcoming battle." He told her and in a swirl of bright blue lights Paige orbed back to the manor.

_Halliwell Manor_

Paige told her sisters what the elders had just told her and Piper couldn't exactly handle the news.

"Why should we even do this? We've been fighting for a long time and it's not like we haven't done a lot of good in the past eight years. So why are they making us sacrifice our lives again?" Piper said and her sisters looked at the ground.

"The elders didn't tell me why." Paige told her sister.

"Just like them always leaving something out." Phoebe said and Paige nodded in agreement.

"I just wish that Leo didn't have to die because, Piper's not coping very well without him." Paige informed Phoebe and she nodded in agreement.

"I know, but we can't just make her forget that Leo existed. It'll take some time for her pain to go away, but then again the pain might motivate us to fight. So that might be why Leo was killed, but what would be the reward for saving the world again? I mean we don't have anything to gain from this upcoming battle." Phoebe stated and Paige sighed.

"I know, but isn't there a possibility that Leo will come back once we defeat whoever we're supposed to?" Paige asked and Phoebe thought about it for a minute.

"It is a possibility, but we shouldn't tell Piper in case he doesn't come back after the battle." Phoebe said to Paige and she nodded in understanding. Then out of nowhere a man appeared in the living room. The man temporally froze the room with the a ring. Then a few seconds later the room unfroze and the sisters looked angry.

"Who are you?" Paige asked the man.

"I'm Coop, a cupid." Coop said and the sisters looked shocked.

"Just what we need right now." Phoebe said with sarcasm and Paige sighed.

"We're preparing for a huge upcoming battle so we would appreciate it if you went back to where you just came from." Paige said and Coop looked confused.

"The elders didn't tell you?" Coop asked obviously confused.

"Tell us what?" Phoebe asked back.

"That I was sent to help you two find love." He said and the sisters looked shocked.

"Why?" Paige asked what they were thinking.

"You two have closed yourself off from love." Coop informed them and they looked mad.

"Every time we fall in love they die or turn out to be a demon!" Phoebe exclaimed and Coop sighed.

"Well, you two have completely given up on love." Coop said and was starting to really annoy the two Halliwell's. Phoebe and Paige knew that was true, but they didn't want to admit it. They didn't have time for love right now because, there was a battle coming up and Coop didn't seem to care that they'll probably lose their lives during it. Phoebe and Paige knew that they couldn't date for two reasons, one Piper needed them to help watch the boys and two the upcoming battle was an issue.


	2. Lost and Found

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Chapter 2 Lost and Found

Coop kept trying to help Phoebe and Paige find true love, but knew it was going to be hard. He sensed that their hearts were closed and that they didn't want to find love again. Phoebe and Paige were trying to ignore Coop the best that they could, but he was a big pain in the ass! Coop was like Cole because, he kept coming back and was annoying them to death. Phoebe and Paige helped Piper with Wyatt and Chris whenever they could.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige hadn't seen Billie around lately and just figured that she was looking for her sister, Christy. Paige was wondering if she should tell Piper and Phoebe that Cole was back. She knew that Piper and Phoebe would find out sooner or later. Paige had made her decision and walked over to her sisters.

"Piper, Phoebe, Cole's back." Paige informed her sisters and they looked shocked. Phoebe looked more shocked then Piper did and Paige knew that they were going to ask how.

"How?" Phoebe asked Paige and the youngest sister shrugged.

"I don't know because, when I saw him he didn't say." Paige answered and Phoebe put her head in her hands, "I don't think he'll ever tell anyone how he came back."

_Somewhere in the Underworld_

Billie was vanquishing demons while looking for Christy. She telekinetically opened a door and saw her big sister there. Christy had dirt on her and didn't look very healthy. Billie ran over to her sister and said a spell that brought them to Halliwell Manor.

_Halliwell Manor_

The three sisters saw bright white lights then Billie and another girl appear. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked shocked as they guessed who the girl was.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, this is my sister, Christy." Billie said and the sisters gasped, "Well, I'm just going to help her get clean then we're going to the doctors." Billie led Christy upstairs leaving the shocked ones alone.

"How is that possible?" Phoebe asked and her sisters rolled their eyes.

"Phoebe, anything's possible." Paige reminded her older sister and Phoebe didn't have the shocked expression anymore. Just then Coop heart teleported in and Paige and Phoebe groaned.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked him.

"Obviously to help you and you sister find love." Coop said annoyed and the younger sisters rolled their eyes.

"Why are you here right now?" Paige asked the cupid and he sighed.

"Like I said before, to help you find love." He said again.

"We don't want to find love now or ever... except for Phoebe." Paige said and Phoebe lightly smacked her sisters arm.

"What?" Paige innocently asked and Phoebe put her head in her hands. Paige just shrugged and Piper looked confused.

"What's going on?" Piper asked the three and they looked at her.

"That's Coop, a cupid, and he's here to help us find love." Phoebe informed Piper and she nodded.

"Well a big battle's coming up. So, I suggest that you two find love if we survive this." Piper told them and her sisters frowned.

"I hate it when you're right." Paige said and her oldest sister smiled.

"Being right is a gift. Now you two go with Coop!" Piper commanded her sisters and they sadly followed the cupid out of the house. Piper was happy that she forced her sisters out of the house. _At least they'll be able to have what Leo and I had._ She sadly thought and went upstairs to check on her sons.

* * *

Authors Note: Poor Piper... Please review! 


	3. Betrated

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Authors Note: I'm currently writing the last chapter, but I'm not planning to end "Somebody Help Me" anytime soon. So there's more chapters to come.

Alboppy: I hate Christy too. Also Cole's sudden reappearance will be explained in this chapter or chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 3: Betrayed

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper were helping Billie with Christy. So far they had taught Christy to eat with silverware. Paige kept getting a weird feeling from Christy, but decided not to tell her sisters about it unless necessary. Piper left to go to P3 to set up for the night and Phoebe left to go to work. So Paige was stuck at the house babysitting Billie and Christy. Paige already had enough problems and she didn't need to add anymore to the long list.

The doorbell rang and Billie answered it. She saw a guy standing there and didn't know who he was so she invited him in. Paige was halfway down the stairs when she saw Billie let the guy in. She sighed and continued walking down that stairs.

"Billie, go watch Christy." Paige told her charge, "NOW!" Billie slowly walked up the stairs and to the attic. Paige crossed her arms as she looked at Cole with anger.

"What're you doing here?" She asked him and Cole sighed. Then Coop heart teleported in and Paige groaned, "I so don't need this right now."

"Paige, who's this guy? You're boyfriend?" Coop asked her and Paige looked at Coop with anger.

"This is Cole and he's NOT my boyfriend!" Paige angrily told Coop, "If you're looking for Phoebe she's not here right now."

"Paige, I've already helped Phoebe so now I have to help you." Coop informed her and Paige rolled her eyes obviously annoyed.

"Coop, I don't need love. It's just a waste of my time because, I would always have to leave unexpectedly. I've also had a lot of heartbreaks ever since I became a witch." Paige informed the cupid and he sighed. Coop decided to take Paige into the future and put his hand on her arm. In a pink glow the two teleported about two years into the future.

"What did you do?" Paige asked Coop and he turned Paige around. She saw herself holding a little boy, "Who's that little boy?"

"He's your son." Coop told her and Paige looked shocked.

"Then who am I married to?" Paige asked him and Coop sighed, "You're not allowed to tell me that." Suddenly future Paige saw past Paige and Coop standing there. She walked over to the two and they looked shocked.

"It's about time you showed up." Future Paige said annoyed and past Paige looked confused, "You were supposed to show up earlier then today."

"Why?" Paige asked herself and her future self rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to find love." She told her younger self.

"All it does is cause pain." Paige said and the two Paige's sighed.

"Not this time." Future Paige said and looked at the child she was holding then back at herself, "I'm living proof that you're supposed to find love and so is he."

"You mean I'm going to have a son someday?" Paige asked and future Paige nodded.

"Paige, I think we should get back to the past." Coop said and both of the Paige's nodded. Past Paige walked away, but Coop stood there.

"Coop, remember that the past me was stubborn." Future Paige said and walked into the house. Coop walked over to Paige and in a pink glow they were teleported back to the past, present, whatever.

* * *

Authors Note: What did Future Paige mean? Only I know. If you review and guess what Future Paige meant and get it correct, you'll get a virtual cookie! 


End file.
